


My Very Own Geek

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's watching Sci-Fi, so Jim joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Very Own Geek

## My Very Own Geek

by Dangermouse

Author's website:  <http://myweb.tiscali.co.uk/dmouse>

Not mine. Bugger. No point in suing unless you'll take 4 used kids, a knackered greyhound and a worn out hub.   


Blame Alyjude. It's all her fault. I was blissfully unaware of The Sentinel till she took me over to the dark side. I now have no life to call my own.   


It's too short. A bit of a sap attack warning, but I get those occasionally   


* * *

"Chief." 

"Hey, Jim, how was court?" 

"Boring. I didn't get called and I'll have to do it all over again tomorrow. I've never known a prosecutor that takes so long to say a single sentence. Five minutes, Blair! I timed him. By the time he'd stopped being side-tracked, regrouped himself and returned to the original object of the sentence it had taken four minutes and thirty five seconds. He took another twenty eight to say the remaining five words. And they were short." 

Blair grinned in sympathy, having endured the same lawyer in the not so distant past. 

"He obviously learned the most important lesson from law school then." 

"What was that?" 

"Lawyers get paid by the hour." 

Jim laughed, opened the beer he'd got from the fridge whilst speaking and raised it to his friend in a toast before flopping next to Blair on the sofa. 

"What are you watching?" 

"Stargate SG-1." 

"Sci-fi?" 

"Sure. But with brains. Sort of." 

"Huh?" 

"Well, one of the heroes is an anthropologist." 

"Naturally." 

"Um, and an archaeologist and linguist." 

"Three scientists?" 

"No, just the one. Well, there is another one, but she's an astrophysicist. He's the one with the multiple doctorates." 

"Smart ass?" 

"Yeah," Blair grinned. "But he's cool. Gets to play with the big guns and flies alien ships." 

"Professional jealousy, Chief?" 

Blair sniggered. "Nah." He settled back and enjoyed the rerun of one of the older episodes. "Those two are so fucking doing it," he finally muttered. 

"Who? Doing what?" 

Jim was rather enjoying watching this - the battle between the stinky monster in the cave and the two heroes, O'Neill (with whom Jim felt he could relate) and Teal'c had appealed. And the fact that the two 'brains' of the outfit were babes was a distinct plus in his book. On screen, O'Neill was currently pleading with Dr. Jackson to blow up the barrier. 

"Those two," Blair explained. "O'Neill and Jackson. And they're boinking, banging, boffing...blowing too, most likely." 

Jim looked as his partner, back up, best friend and constant thorn in his side and grinned. His sharp vision noticed that whilst Blair was smiling at him, there was something else in his eyes. Wistfulness? A hope? 

"Can't blame O'Neill," he said quietly, praying that he'd read this right. "I'd do him." 

"Jackson?" Blair covered up his surprise as coolly as he could. 

"Duh. Or Carter. Not fussed." 

Nervously, Jim swallowed a mouthful of beer and watched Blair's reaction from the corner of his eye. It wasn't every day you came out to your roommate. 

"Sooooo," the answer finally came, "you like geeks?" 

"Some geeks, Chief. Especially the cute ones." 

Blair stood up and got his own beer, opened it up and swallowed it down in one go. Then he got another and made his way tentatively back to the sofa. 

The TV was off, the show over. Blair knew that this was _it_.  The moment he'd been waiting for. And time to repay the favour, so to speak. 

"I'm cute," he said in a throw away manner. "And I'm a geek." 

"You are most definitely a geek, Chief. No arguments from me there." 

"And cute?" 

"Not cute." 

Blair's heart sank and he downed his beer, stood up, put the bottle in the kitchen bin and headed sadly to his room. 

"I guess I'd better hit the books, " he said as he opened the door. "You know, do *geek* stuff. Not _cute_ geek stuff, obviously. Just _boring, plain_ geek stuff." 

The door shut, but Jim carried on looking at it, then he copied Blair's actions with the beer and approached the French doors. He knocked softly. 

"Chief?" 

"Ah, Jim, I'm kinda busy, man." 

"Don't you want to know what sort of geek you are?" 

The door opened slowly and Blair saw that Jim was gently smiling at him. 

"Um, probably not," he said. "I think I already know, but to be honest, I think it would kill me to hear you say it." 

"Say what?" 

"I'm dumb." 

"Not dumb, Blair. Smart. You're a smart geek." 

"Boring." 

"Oh no. Not boring. Never boring. Life's a bundle of laughs with you around. It's also terrifying at times, but hey, who wants a quiet life? _That_ would be boring." 

"Plain." 

Jim had to fight down a laugh. "No, Chief. Not plain. You're the antithesis of plainness." 

Blair's next words came in a whisper so quiet that anyone else wouldn't have heard him. 

"Not yours." 

Jim stepped closer and put his hand out. Blair edged back. Jim's face was serious and he was sure that Jim would confirm his fears. 

"Not, 'not mine', Chief. Definitely mine. Not anyone else's. _My_ best friend. _My_ partner. _My_ back up. _My_ guide." He took yet another step closer and this time he put both his hands on Blair's shoulders. "I want to add to that, Blair. Make you mine in other ways." 

Blair swallowed hard and took a step closer to Jim, his hands shaking slightly as he raised them and placed them on Jim's waist. 

"What other ways, Jim?" 

Nose-to-nose now, Jim bending down, Blair on tiptoes. Blair heard the whisper as clear as if he was a sentinel himself. 

"My lover. My life-partner." 

"Your own personal geek?" 

"Abso-fucking-lutely." 

"Hm, I like the sound of that." 

"Being my very own geek?" 

"That too. But the fucking bit was definitely high on my list of fun things to do. With you. My own personal..." 

"What, Chief? What am I to you?" 

"At the risk of sounding sappy, which I can assure you will happen just once in this relationship, Jim. Because this _is_ going to be a relationship, right?" 

"Right." 

"Good. Make the most of this then. You're everything, Jim. My absolute everything. My reason to get up in the morning, to eat, to breathe even. You're it. And if you _ever_ expect me to repeat that I'm going to deny I ever said it." 

Jim burst out laughing, then he pulled Blair into a hug. 

"Have you any idea how much I've wanted to do this?" he finally said. 

"If it's anything like as much as I have, then yeah," Blair replied with a huge smile on his face. 

Then it happened, they finally got around to kissing. Something that they'd both wanted for such a long time. It was sweet at first, light touches on each other's lips, increasing in pressure as their passion mounted. After a few minutes, Jim broke away and moaned. 

"I am going to get such a crick in my neck," he complained. 

"You and me both, babe," came the understanding reply. "Shall we go somewhere more comfortable?" 

"Sounds good to me. I said you were smart, didn't I?" 

Jim took Blair's hand and led him back into the living room and the sofa. He sat down and attempted to pull Blair onto his lap. 

"I am _not_ a fucking teddy bear," came the annoyed reply. "I'm a grown man." 

"You won't get any arguments from me there, Chief," Jim stated. "But that really throws up a question." 

Blair sat on the sofa, next to Jim, his hand still entwined with his partner's. 

"What's that?" 

"Just how many teddy bears have you fucked?" 

Blair sat stunned for a moment, then he picked up a cushion and smacked Jim with it. This naturally led to retaliation on Jim's part - honour and personal pride at stake, he had to go for it. The air was soon filled with the sounds of two grown men, two cushions, and the break out of, if not World War Three, certainly a skirmish of epic proportions. And laughter. Lots of laughter. 

* * *

Years later, Jim would think back to that moment and still he would wonder just how he'd lost. Just how he'd ended up flat on his back, his partner and guide pinning him to the sofa, his arms held above his head and the shit being kissed out of him. Not that he was complaining, but his pride had taken a knock. He would also wonder just how they'd got naked without him noticing. Not only was his lover inventive (as he spent a hell of a long time discovering), he was sneaky. The laughs they'd had had defined their entire relationship. Even through the bad times - and there had been plenty - they'd laughed together. 

Lying in their bed, Jim looked at the short, greying hair of his life-partner, tried to ignore the fact that his own hairline had retreated in the face of their common enemy, age, and watched him sleep. Years as a cop had done nothing to diminish Blair's enthusiasm for life and learning. True to his word, he'd not been at all sappy - the odd 'I love you' usually gasped out in the middle of sex - but Jim didn't mind. He knew. 

His very own, one of a kind, personal geek woke up. 

"Hey, you okay?" 

"I'm fine. You?" 

"Never better. We're really going to do this?" 

"Today's the day, Chief." 

"Wow. Cool. Let's get up and at them, then." 

Washed, dressed and breakfasted, they headed to the Precinct for the last time. Jim was due to retire, so Blair decided he'd go too. A few days down the line and they'd be off on an expedition. Jim had agreed to learn more about anthropology, Blair had found a subject that would pique his interest, and they'd compromised about the choice of mission. Though Jim did accuse Blair of trying to acquire his own personal geek. 

* * *

End My Very Own Geek by Dangermouse: colonelk@tiscali.co.uk

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
